


Amour Inconditionnel

by Seikaryuu



Series: Yuuri Week 2020 in French [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Day 5: Agape, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Yuuri Week 2020
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seikaryuu/pseuds/Seikaryuu
Summary: Day 5: AgapeYuuri contemple Viktor et se dit à quel point il aime son fiancé.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Yuuri Week 2020 in French [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905385
Kudos: 2





	Amour Inconditionnel

**Author's Note:**

> O U I J'avais dit 2 sur 1 seul jour sur l'histoire d'avant!
> 
> Allez c'est Agape cette fois, tout doux tout mou!
> 
> Bonne lecture !

* * *

Yuuri se réveilla doucement. Il se sentait un peu endolori de partout après une nuit pleine d’amour avec Viktor. C’était leur premier jour de congé depuis longtemps.

Les deux hommes s’étaient montré à quel point ils s’aimaient, comme les marques sur le corps de Yuuri pouvaient en témoigner.

Le jeune homme sourit en rougissant légèrement. Il tourna la tête et vit son fiancé dormir paisiblement à ses côtés. Le pauvre s’était évanoui de fatigue et de plaisir. Yuuri tourna son corps face a son futur mari et l’observa.

Futur mari… Cela sonnait vraiment bien.

Yuuri tendit la main droite et caressa doucement les cheveux de Viktor. La chevelure argentée de son amant était si douce sous ses doigts… C’était tellement relaxant pour Yuuri de caresser cette belle chevelure brillante, et Viktor l’avait bien remarqué. Quand Yuuri se sentait anxieux ou triste, le Russe prenait le temps d’arrêter tout ce qu’il faisait pour poser sa tête sur les cuisses de Yuuri, le laissant caresser ses cheveux avec douceur.

Le Japonais caressa doucement sa joue. Viktor pouvait être tellement expressif parfois. La façon dont le Russe le regardait chaque jour, que ça soit pendant qu’il faisait la cuisine, qu’il joue avec Makkachin, qu’il déambule dans l’appartement après s’être réveillé (vraiment Yuuri pensait qu’il était affreux le matin), ou qu’il patine, Viktor avait toujours une expression rêveuse et amoureuse. C’était certain.

Le matin, Viktor le regardait en disant qu’il était mignon au réveil, quand il cuisinait Viktor disait qu’il était impressionnant, quand il patinant, il disait qu’il était magnifique, et quand ils étaient au lit, fatigués par un rude entraînement, Viktor le regardait avec tellement d’amour et lui disait "Je t’aime" avant de s’endormir. Le cœur de Yuuri ratait toujours un battement en entendant ses mots de la part de son futur mari.

Yuuri toucha légèrement ses lèvres. Ses douces lèvres qui l’embrassaient doucement tout les matins, à chaque saut parfaitement réussi pendant l’entraînement. Ces doux baisers sur la joue quand ils devaient se tenir devant les caméras, mais aussi tout les mots doux traversant ses lèvres charnues. Yuuri ne pouvait qu’être accro à elles.

Le Japonais s’approcha du corps de son amant et passa délicatement un bras en dessous de son cou, ramenant sa tête contre sa poitrine. Il prit délicatement sa main droite dans la sienne et admira l’alliance dorée. Il sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine.

Il aimait cet homme. Il l’aimait tellement. Tellement qu’il pourrait en mourir.

"Yusha… "

Yuuri regarda le visage de son homme. Ce dernier murmurait dans son sommeil et s’était blottit contre le corps de son fiancé, visiblement heureux de sentir la chaleur de son bien-aimé. Le Japonais sourit et déposa un baiser sur le sommet du crâne de son amant.

"Je t’aime tellement Vitya… **Ya tak tebya lyublyu** … _Aishiteru_ …"

Yuuri se rendormit, un sourire sur les lèvres, sans voir le sourire qui se dessinait sur les lèvres de Viktor.


End file.
